


The Not-So-Really-Good Science Project

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimetsu Gakuen (Kimetsu no Yaiba)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Kimetsu Academy received an invitation from one of the most elite schools in Japan to join the inter-school festival there, and the invitation has something to do with a certain teacher and his not-so-really-good 'science project'...And Uzui-sensei is up to do something crazy again.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Kochou Kanae/Shinazugawa Sanemi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Another normal day in High School Division Teacher's Room B in Kimetsu Academy, and the teachers just talking about random stuff and more.

But today's 'topic' is a bit different from usual.

"So who's this Tamaki Suoh anyway?" Tengen Uzui, the art teacher asked.

"Are you serious you never heard about him!? He's the chairman of Suoh Enterprises, one of the most leading companies in Japan!" Kyogai, the music teacher replied in shock. "How could you don't know such a thing?"

"Why? What's so important about him?" Giyuu Tomioka, the gym teacher asked in curiousity, holding a mug of cappucino in his hand.

"Apparently our school just received an invitation from Ouran High School to join the inter-school festival there. Principal Oyakata just received the invitation earlier" Kanae Kochou, the biology teacher explained.

"And Mr Suoh is the chairman of Ouran's board, and also a graduate from there" Tamayo, the school nurse added. She sat on a table next to Kochou-sensei.

"No wonder" Giyuu said before finishing his cappucino.

"Wait a second, do you mean THAT elite school?" Tengen's eyes widened.

"Really? that's awesome!" Kyoujurou Rengoku, the history teacher said.

"But why our school got the invitation? I don't think our school has anything special in here" Sanemi Shinazugawa, the math teacher replied as he just finished eating his ohagi. "Except for our middle school and high school division"

"I'm bet it must have something to do with Iguro's science project" Giyuu said.

The teachers went silent for a while.

"Speaking about Iguro, where's him?" Tengen asked.

"Iguro-san told me Principal Oyakata wants to meet him" Gyoumei Himejima, the civics teacher answered.

"Okay, let's wait for him first" Tengen said.

"Fine then" Sanemi grabbed a bottle of mineral water.

The teachers turned their attention towards the door as Obanai Iguro, the chemistry teacher entered the teacher's room.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Did i just missed something important?" Obanai asked.

"No" the other teachers shooked their head in unison.

"Hey Iguro, can you tell us a bit about your earlier meeting with Principal Oyakata?" Sanemi asked.

"Actually, it's about the science project i conducted last week" Obanai replied as he rubbed his head.

"I told you so" Giyuu said.

"Shut up, Tomioka" Sanemi glared.

"Principal Oyakata told me Mr. Suoh have watched the video yesterday, and he was very interested" Obanai explained.

"Looks like Iguro-san got a new fan" Tamayo whispered to Kanae, making the biology teacher giggled.

"And Principal Oyakata just gave me the permission to conduct the project again in the upcoming festival"

"Looks like it's the first time we will go to a such prestigious school. Right, guys?" Kyoujurou was excited.

"Yes" Kanae smiled.

"I need to find to Ouran's art room when we're there" Tengen said.

The teachers went silent for a while, again.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't you ever try to do it. No one is going to blow anyone's art, especially YOU, Uzui!" Sanemi warned, pointing his finger towards Tengen.

"And we never forget the fact that you almost blow up Shiroda High's art room two weeks ago" Kyogai added, with Sanemi nodded in agreement.

"Only for Kamado-kun and his friends managed to stop you at the last minute, Uzui-san" Kyoujurou replied.

"So what? At least their delinquents appreciated my hard work" Tengen defended his actions. "And i expect the delinquents in Ouran will do the same"

"Uzui-san, let me tell you something. Mr. Suoh got the best lawyer in Japan for a wife! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail" Kyogai said frantically.

"Who?" Kyoujurou asked Tamayo.

"Haruhi Suoh, you can search about her in Google" Tamayo answered.

"I got some friends who are also lawyers, so what's the problem?" Tengen replied before picked a bread from a paper bag.

"Kyogai, as far as we're concerned with Uzui, i think you shouldn't exaggerate too much about Mr. Suoh" Giyuu said.

"Since when i said i exaggerate it!? I swear i speak the truth!" Kyogai shouted.

Meanwhile, Sanemi spotted someone was peeking through the door, and he knew who's that guy, and his motives too.

He stood up from his seat, walked up towards the door and opened it in fury.

Yushiro. The student who always spend his time in the infirmary. Whenever Tamayo-sensei in the teacher's room, Yushiro always peeked her secretly, resulting him getting caught by Shinazugawa-sensei or Tomioka-sensei in the end.

"Shi-shinazugawa-sensei!?" Yushiro was startled.

"Listen, you prick! Instead of gazing your dirty eyes towards Tamayo-sensei, how about if you return to your class before i crush your bones!" Dark aura engulfed the math teacher as Sanemi's death glare made Yushiro's spine chilling in fear. Yushiro finally ran away from the area.

"What a freaking perverted student" Sanemi commented as he closed the door.

"Looks like your secret 'boyfriend' is searching for you" Kanae whispered to Tamayo.

"Yushiro again, i guess?" Tamayo sighed.

"Hey Tamayo, you must change your attitude towards Yushiro. I couldn't stand him spying you everyday" Sanemi frowned.

"I should spank Yushiro with my shinai if i have chance" Giyuu said as he grabbed his shinai.

"Only if you stop chasing Kamado-kun" Kyoujurou's eyes glared towards Giyuu.

Giyuu went silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The sounds of construction outside is very loud" Giyuu was unfazed.

"Don't play dumb, Tomioka!" Kyoujurou shouted.

"Sorry, Sanemi-san, couldn't help about that. But don't worry, Yushiro is not a bad student, i know him" Tamayo smiled.

"For Buddha's sake, why you always defend Yushiro all the time?" Sanemi sighed in disappointment.

To be continued...


	2. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter when everyone were discussing among themselves in their chatting group about the inter-school festival tomorrow.

We'll start with the teachers group first.

For the inter-school festival tomorrow, Iguro needs to reprimand the other teachers to not doing anything crazy tommorrow, as he was ordered by Principal Oyakata to supervise them (including the students too).

Obanai : As for tomorrow, i hope our science project will go smoothly

Obanai : And also, A final reminder for you. As YOUR supervisor during the festival i need to reprimand some of you to NOT doing anything stupid tomorrow

Sanemi : Seriously? You're our supervisor? 

Sanemi : Prinicipal Oyakata didn't tell us anything about this

Obanai : Shut up, Shinazugawa

Sanemi : Hey! 

Sanemi : (Knuckles the Echidna being upset sticker)

Obanai : Firstly, Tomioka. Don't ever try to struck another school students with your shinai

Giyuu : But i didn't do anything

Kanae : Yes you did. Shinobu told me she saw you chasing a third-year student from Yasugu High during kendo tournament three weeks ago

Giyuu : I was chasing a chicken actually

Giyuu : And you shouldn't listen too much to your sister, Kanae. Sometimes what she said doesn't make sense at all

Sanemi : Are you talking to a mirror, Tomioka?

Tengen : I don't remember if there were schools bringing chickens during kendo tournament

Kanae : Ara ara Tomioka-san, you're very bad at lying

Sanemi : (Laughing Spongebob sticker) 

Obanai : The second one, Shinazugawa

Sanemi : Wait2

Sanemi : WHAT?

Obanai : Never pick a fight with any teacher from another school

Sanemi : Wait a second, it wasn't my fault! That Hiroku bastard provoked me first during that time!

Kyogai : Hiroku?

Tamayo : Hiroku Asukawa, the physics teacher from Yadegawa High

Obanai : Provoked or not, I MEAN IT

Kanae : Just listen to what Obanai says. Got it, Sanemi?

Sanemi : Alright babe

Kanae : (Princess Peach's flying kiss sticker)

Tamayo : How sweet

Sanemi : Don't say it, Tamayo

Giyuu : No flirting in the group, please

Sanemi : Since when i was flirting?

Obanai : And last but not least

Obanai : UZUI

Obanai : As your supervisor during the festival i seriously remind you to NEVER ATTEMPTING TO BLOW UP OURAN'S ART ROOM!

Tengen : Idk, i'm just nice flamboyant guy

Sanemi : Don't be a jerk, please? 

Tengen : I'm not a jerk!

Giyuu : Jerks must expelled from this group

Tengen : I'm going to blow up your house someday, Tomioka

Giyuu : Do it if you dare, i'm still have my underground bunker and no one knows where it is

Kyoujurou : Is it under Hashibira-kun's treehouse?

Giyuu : Wrong

Giyuu : And since when that boar boy has a treehouse? 

Kyoujurou : Kamado-kun's father built it for him

Giyuu : Are you kidding, Rengoku?

Kyoujurou : I swear to Buddha i speak the truth

Kyogai : Your bunker's location actually is in North Korea

Giyuu : Wrong again

Giyuu : And i never go to North Korea before

Kyogai : But you got North Korean stamps in your stamps collection! I saw it with my own eyes!

Sanemi : Seriously, Kyogai?

Giyuu : I don't see any connection between my stamps collection with my underground bunker

Kanae : I got it!

Kyogai : What's the matter, Kochou-san?

(Kanae sent a screenshot of her conversation with Tanjirou's mother, Kie)

Giyuu : Did you just ask Mrs. Kamado!?

Giyuu : (Facepalmed Bowser sticker)

Obanai : Okay, that's all for tonight

Obanai : Sleep well everyone 

Obanai : Don't let bed bugs bite you

Obanai : (Sleeping Waddle Dee sticker)

Tengen : Okay snake dude, good night

Obanai : And remember what i said earlier

Obanai : Or i crucifix you and launch a barrage of bottle rockets

Kyogai : Sounds scary

Sanemi : Just go to sleep, Kyogai-san

Meanwhile, Zenitsu needs to inform his friends about their new 'mission' tomorrow... 

Zenitsu : Iguro-sensei just texted me earlier

Inosuke : I knew it! It's about the adventures of Inosuke-sama, right?

Zenitsu : NO!

Zenitsu : He want us to stick around with Uzui-sensei during the festival

Tanjirou : Couldn't imagine what will happen if Uzui-sensei managed to blow up Ouran's art room

Zenitsu : Don't say such a thing!

Tanjirou : Sorry, i didn't mean to make you panic

Zenitsu : Apology accepted

Inosuke : Are you panic, Monitsu?

Zenitsu : No, and keep quiet please

Inosuke : I WON'T KEEP QUIET, TONITSU!

Zenitsu : Someone please send him to Antarctica

Rui : You better send him to Mariana Trench. It's very dark in there

Rui : Like Tartarus

Inosuke : Is the Titoons chained in there?

Rui : I never saying that

Rui : And please correct your spelling, Inosuke

Rui : TITANS

Rui : Not Titoons

Inosuke : But you said it's Tartarus

Rui : Can you read again what had i said earlier? (irritated emoji)

Inosuke : No

Aoi : Just ignore him, Rui. His brain is already dead

Inosuke : I'll sneak inside your bedroom, Anri

Aoi : WHY YOU!?

Aoi : SHINOBU NEE-SAN! (crying emoji)

Shinobu : Inosuke-kun... (devil emoji)

Shinobu : (Slender Man cracking fists sticker)

Inosuke : Alright mommy, i take back what i said earlier

Shinobu : Good boy

Zenitsu : MOMMY?

Zenitsu : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Inosuke : I'LL HEADBUTT YOU TOMORROW, MONITSU!

Aoi : Pervert

Inosuke : I'M NOT A PERVERT!

Aoi : Yes, you're

Rui : And that's how the great warrior Inosuke-sama got bullied by his own senpai

Inosuke : WATCH YOUR TONGUE, RIO! NO ONE DARES TO BULLY ME!

Rui : Except Kochou-senpai

Inosuke : I'LL BURN YOUR BED TONIGHT!

Rui : How are you suppossed to set my bed on fire when you don't have the idea of where's the location of my house?

Rui : (Patrick Star thumbs down sticker)

Inosuke : Huh! I can ask Nechiko for that!

Zenitsu : Her name is NEZUKO!

Inosuke : SHUT UP, JUJITSU!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay everyone, it's time to check your attendance" Obanai said as he was holding a blue clipboard.

"But you already checked our attendance before we departed!" Sanemi complained "And why the teachers are also included in attendance list!?"

The self-proclaimed 'delegation' (the teachers and some students, actually) of Kimetsu Academy just recently arrived at Ouran High. It took them a one hour because the bus driver, Rokuro forgot the direction. And much worse, Rokuro don't know how to use Waze at all.

"Principal Oyakata's orders. And one more thing, just in case if some of you went missing, i can call the backup team to track you down" Obanai replied.

"Backup...team?" Sanemi was half-shocked.

"I'll explain about them later" Obanai replied.

"No need to worry, we're not kids anymore" Tengen was unfazed by Obanai's words. 

Obanai's polychromatic eyes death glared towards Tengen.

"Why are you looking at me with those unflamboyant stare?" Tengen asked.

"Say that again, and i'll throw you into a pit full of SNAKES!" Obanai threatened.

"You better listen to what Iguro-san told you, Uzui-san" Kanae said.

"Bonjour, teachers and students of Kimetsu Academy!" 

The teachers and students turned their attention towards a blonde handsome man in early 30s, wearing a white suit with red necktie.

"Who are you?" Giyuu asked the blonde man.

"Sensei! Let me fight this weird guy!" Inosuke said. The blonde man quickly startled by Inosuke's sudden provocation. 

"INOSUKE!" Tanjirou, Zenitsu and Aoi shouted in unison. Rui just facepalmed while Genya, Sanemi's younger brother just stared at Inosuke like "WTF?".

"Calm down Hashibira-kun, he's not a dangerous guy!" Kyogai assured his student.

"Is he your friend, Kyogai-sensei?" Inosuke asked.

"No, but he's the most important person in this school" Kyogai answered.

"I guess you're Mr. Suoh, right?" Obanai asked.

"That's right! I'm Tamaki Suoh, the chairmain of board of Ouran, and also the club advisor of Ouran's host club!" Tamaki greeted himself in excitement.

"What a weird name for a club" Giyuu said.

"Tomioka-sensei, it isn't nice to say that! Take back what you said earlier!" Shinobu repeatedly pulled his left arm.

"Can i go home now?" Giyuu asked.

"You're not going anywhere, Tomioka-sensei" Shinobu replied with an irritated smile, clenching tightly on Giyuu's arm

"Shinobu, you're hurting my arm" Giyuu said.

"Hmmm... I guess both of you have some strong bonds, right?" Tamaki asked.

"They're a couple actually" Gyutaro interrupted.

All of them went silent for a while.

"NAAAAAANIIIIIII!?" Tamaki was shocked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sanemi cackled loudly.

"Wait a minute, i don't know that they're dating" Gyoumei was confused.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU DATING YOUR OWN STUDENT!? IT'S VERY UNETHICAL, YOU KNOW THAT!?" Tamaki shouted.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME A PERVERT!?" Giyuu shouted back.

Tamaki and Giyuu finally started trading harsh words.

"Oh Buddha, not again..." Obanai shooked his head.

"Tomioka-sensei! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Inosuke raised his fist in excitement.

"Inosuke..." Aoi glared at him.

Shinobu meanwhile quickly turned her face towards Gyutaro.

"Gyutaro, do you have any idea about what have you said just now?" Shinobu clenched her fist, but she still managed to force her lips to smile.

"Nope" Gyutaro shrugged off his shoulders.

"Why did you have to spoil everything, you mindless brain?" Shinobu asked eeriely.

"Sooner or later, everyone will find out about your relationship eventually, Shinobu" Gyutaro defended his own actions.

POW!

Gyutaro then lying on the ground, with bumps on his head.

"I'll throw you into a volcano if you say it again!" Shinobu growled.

"Meanwhile, the quarrel between Tamaki and Giyuu still not showing signs to end either.

"PERVERTED SPARTAN!" Tamaki yelled.

"IDIOTIC RICH MAN!" Giyuu yelled back.

"Tomioka-sensei, that's enough!" Tanjirou said as Hakuji and him struggled to pull Giyuu away from Tamaki.

"Wanna fight me, huh!?" Tamaki challenged.

"Come at me, bro!" Giyuu replied.

"Tamaki..."

Suddenly, Tamaki could felt a dark aura nearby him. And someone just twisted his left ear from behind.

"Ever since i joined your Host Club until we got married, YOU still not changing your idiotic immature behaviour!" 

Oh, it's was his wife, Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Stop it, it hurts!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Can both of you let go off me now?" Giyuu pleaded.

"Have you forgot what Kyouya told you yesterday!?" Haruhi reminded her husband.

"Buy a spicy hamburger deluxe?" Tamaki was clueless.

"NEVER PICK A FIGHT WITH ANY PERSON FROM ANOTHER SCHOOL! Ever since Ouran started organizing inter-school festival 10 years ago, you always getting into trouble with students or teachers from another school, AND I'M SO SICK ABOUT IT!" Haruhi scolded him.

"Haruhi, this guy has committed something terrible that other teachers wouldn't do it!" Tamaki pointed his fingers towards Giyuu.

"Okay, what did he do?" Haruhi asked.

"HE'S FLIRTING WITH HIS OWN STUDENT!" Tamaki shouted.

Everyone went silent for a while, again.

"Did you have a proof?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"Him" Tamaki's finger then pointed towards Gyutaro, who's still lying on the ground. Ume, Gyutaro's younger sister was seen whining next to him.

Haruhi glanced at Gyutaro for a short time before turned her eyes back to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, if this shinai guy filed a police report, you can be jailed for false accussations!" Haruhi replied sternly with her arms crossed on her chest. "And i don't want to bail you out if you got arrested"

"Please don't say that, my daughter! I swear to God i speak the truth!" Tamaki cried.

"FOR 10,324th TIME, I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Haruhi shouted.

"Where's the nearest police station?" Giyuu directed the question to Hakuji.

"No! Please i beg you!" Tamaki quickly crawled to Giyuu's legs.

"Alright! it's time to take your attendance! And for now we started with teachers first" Obanai said before he glared towards Giyuu. "My bottle rockets will deal with you after the festival is over"

"Like i care" Giyuu was unfazed.

"Sanemi"

"Yes" Sanemi raised his hand in annoyance.

"Kanae"

"Yes"

"Kyogai" 

"Oh...yes, yes"

"Kyoujurou"

"I'm here!"

"Tengen"

(silent)

"Tengen, don't make me repeat your name"

"Iguro, Uzui is running away!" Kyoujurou shouted as his finger pointed towards the art teacher who's speeding away to the main building.

"Oh no! Kamado-kun! Now!" Obanai ordered.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Tanjirou and the gang quickly chased Uzui-sensei.

To be continued...


End file.
